El día que Tai perdió otra apuesta
by Fictionuser
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Tai es un bocazas y esta es la historia de lo que sucede cuando hablas sin pensar.


**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes ni su historia me pertenecen. Es una de esas historias cortas, pero divertidas.**

 **Disfrutadla.**

* * *

Taichi Yagami todavía no sabía qué hacía exactamente allí. La culpa era suya única y exclusivamente por ser un bocazas. Uno de esos de libro. Se había burlado de los entrenamientos de Sora y le había dicho que aquello no debería considerarse un deporte, pues cualquiera sabía coger una raqueta. Ella le había mirado furiosa.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Lo has oído perfectamente.- le respondió con un resoplido.

-Bien. Si crees que es tan sencillo ven a entrenar conmigo el próximo día.- dijo su mejor amiga con malicia.- Veremos si eres capaz de aguantar.

No había cosas que les gustara más en el mundo que competir. A ambos les gustaba ganar por encima de cualquier cosa y tenían muy mal perder.

-De acuerdo, Sora. Pero quiero ganar algo a cambio.

Aquello desconcertó a su amiga, que parpadeó con asombro.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Si aguanto me invitas a comer al restaurante de la esquina. Ese que me gusta tanto.

-De acuerdo.- respondió.

-¿Qué quieres tú si por casualidad ganas?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Sora entornó los ojos con malicia y sonrió.

-Tu próximo entrenamiento lo harás vestido con mi uniforme.

Chocaron las manos para cerrar el trato y se miraron desafiantes. Aquella era una apuesta interesante.

Y cuatro días después, se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga con una raqueta en las manos. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Sora llegaba tarde.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo una voz por detrás de Tai.

Se giró molesto dispuesto a regañar a su amiga, pero se quedó sin habla en el acto. Hacía años que no iba a un partido o entrenamiento de Sora, pero era evidente que su amiga había "crecido" mucho. La minifalda negra dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas. El top de tirantes era muy ajustado y marcaba todas sus curvas. Se obligó a desviar la mirada, para que Sora no se diera cuenta de todo lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

-¿Listo para la paliza?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Apenas voy a sudar.- respondió con indiferencia.- Esto será pan comido.

Le encantaba hacer enfadar a Sora, pues era realmente sencillo y efectivo. Su amiga dejó la raqueta a un lado y miró a Tai con superioridad.

-Primero tenemos que correr media hora. Necesitamos tener todos los músculos activos, aunque no lo creas.

Esa primera parte del entrenamiento no le costó mucho. Estaba acostumbrado a correr mucho durante sus partidos. Dejó que Sora le adelantara para poder admirarla por detrás con descaro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Eso un calentamiento. Ahora sentadillas y ejercicios de brazo.

Estuvieron casi media hora haciendo ejercicios de diverso tipo. Aquello también solía hacerlo en sus entrenamientos de fútbol, pero no con tanta intensidad. Sora realizaba los ejercicios con normalidad y Tai sentía que empezaba a cansarse.

-Ahora a practicar con la raqueta.- dijo Sora mientras la sacaba de su funda.

Aquello sí que le resultó complicado. Sora se movía con facilidad por el campo y golpeaba la pelota sin ningún esfuerzo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Tai iba perdiendo más órganos, perdía pelotas o golpeaba mal. Cuando llevaban así una hora empezó a dolerle el brazo con intensidad.

-¿Estás bien Yagami?- preguntó Sora con malicia.

Tai asintió, pues temía que si abría la boca notaría que le faltaba el aire. Decidió dejar atrás la farsa y se tumbó sobre el césped, agotado. Su amiga se acercó y tapó con su cuerpo el sol. Le miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya...parece que no has sido capaz de aguantar el ritmo.

Taichi la miró molesto y la cogió de la mano, obligándola a tumbarse a su lado. Podía escuchar que ella también tenía la respiración entrecortada. Se incorporó y la miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo. El tenis es más complicado de lo que parece.

Sora se incorporó y le miró con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cualquiera diría que estás reconociendo tu derrota.

Tai le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta, cosa que hizo reír a Sora.

-¿Voy a tener que llevar ese uniforme?- preguntó atemorizado.

-¡No! No quiero que me lo hagas grande. Te dejaré el del instituto. Ya verás Taichi, estarás "preciosa"- dijo aguantando la risa.

Tai la rodeó con los brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Sora reía desenfadada. Después de todo, había sido divertido pasar la mañana con ella.

Unos días más tarde Sora y los demás niños elegidos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su líder al entrenamiento de fútbol.

-¿Lo hará? - preguntó Joe en voz baja.

-Otra cosa no, pero mi hermano cumple con su palabra siempre.- respondió Kari.

Escucharon algunas risas que provenían de detrás y todos se giraron a observar. Taichi Yagami había acudido al entrenamiento de fútbol vestido con el uniforme de tenista del instituto. Todos sus compañeros del equipo empezaron a reírse.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Matt.- Menudo idiota.

-No le queda mal del todo.- dijo Koushiro riendo.

Tai se percató de la presencia de sus amigos y enrojeció violentamente. Miró a Sora con una expresión muy similar a "vas a morir" y se acercó a ellos a grandes pasos. Mimi sacó su teléfono y fotografió a Tai antes de que este pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

-¡Mimi!- gritó furioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió restando importancia.- Ha valido la pena madrugar para verte, Tai.- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario.

-Bien. Pues disfrutad de las vistas.

-Venga, chicos.- dijo Tk.- Vamos a las gradas.

-No queremos perdernos ni un detalle.- dijo Kari.

Sora esperó a que sus compañeros se marcharan y miró a Tai de arriba a abajo.

-El capitán del equipo.- dijo haciendo una pausa dramática.- ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Digamos que perdí una apuesta.- se acercó a Sora, acortando la distancia que los separaba.- Pero me gusta mucho más cómo te queda la falda a ti.

Esta vez fue Sora la que se sonrojó por las palabras de su amigo y observó el suelo nerviosa. Odiaba cuando Tai la desarmaba con ese descaro que lo caracterizaba. Le miró decidida y redució todavía más la distancia que los separaba.

-Ahora que ya estás así te diré una cosa.

Tai la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?

Sora se puso de puntillas y se acercó a la oreja de Tai para susurrarle unas palabras.

-Nunca hacemos los entrenamientos así. Son mucho más flojos que los que hacéis aquí vosotros.- hizo una pausa.- Pero quería darte una lección.

Taichi la miró sorprendido y conmovido al mismo tiempo. Sora había ideado una estratagema para que perdiera desde un principio. Entornó los ojos y la cogió de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos.

-Me debes una cena.- dijo.- Y tendremos una revancha.

Sara miró a Tai con una sonrisa y le cogió de las manos.

-Cuando quieras, perdedor.

Se dispuso a ir en dirección a las gradas pero se detuvo y observó a Tai.

-Ten cuidado con la falda. Eso sí que es realmente incómodo.


End file.
